In certain sports, recreational activities, industry, aviation and the like, it is desirable for a man or object to be moved through the water or for water to pass over an object as fast as possible and with the greatest efficiency possible. Thus, in the above fields, taking sports as an example, one of the objectives is to move an object through water at a maximal obtainable speed for a given applied moving force.
Whenever an object, projectile, person, or any other thing is moved through water there are certain well known physical and chemical forces which come into operation. For example, there is a drag or resistance to movement at the surface of the juncture between the solid and liquid phases. This "drag" or counterproductive force against movement is a measurable physical phenomenon and is a function of the surface tension of the liquid, the force of gravity, the degree of imbibition, the adhesive force between liquid molecules and the solid phase, and the contact angles involved at the interface.
These interfacial phenomena are known in the art. However, not realized before in a manner suitable for useful application is the fact that, by thermodynamically causing a reduction in the surface tension and the contact angles involved between the liquid and solid phases, the resistance or drag to movement of an object through water can be decreased. Moreover, while having the knowledge that it is theoretically possible to reduce the surface tension and the contact angle between a solid projectile and a liquid at the interface between the solid and the liquid is one matter, putting that theoretical information into practical use in the aforementioned areas is still another.
For example, one might predict that some of the most useful surface active agents would have a high degree of hydrophilic activity. This generally would mean the water soluble surface active agents. While theoretically such agents should work to reduce the previously mentioned surface tension, it has been found as a practical matter that a water soluble surface active agent is undesirable for the following reasons: If the surface active agent is water soluble, and once the moving solid projectile with the agent applied begins its course through water, the surface active agent immediately begins to solubilize and in short order is totally washed away. This obviously shortens the useful life of the agent which is intended for use during the entire duration of the sporting event or other process. Hence, this necessitates continuous reapplication of the agent if the process or event is of any length in time at all. And, in the case of events which proceed without interruption once commenced means the agent is of little or no value.
On the other hand, certain highly insoluble agents do not appear to solve the problem either. Thus, certain so-called hydrophobic, lipophilic agents may, depending on the agent, actually increase the contact angles involved at the interface and thereby defeat two of the major objectives of the invention, i.e. to reduce water resistance to movement through water.
Accordingly, while the (thermodynamic) knowledge of such fluid dynamics has long existed, the interpretation of that knowledge and the development of an efficiently practical surface application composition which can be conveniently applied to the surface of an object with the intention of aiding that object's movement through a water medium in the shortest time possible, has not heretofore been accomplished. A few examples of suitable activities in which a decrease in both surface tension and contact angle is important include: swimming, sail boat racing, hydroplaning, speed boat racing, water polo, surf boarding, light aircraft flying in rainy weather, golfing on a wet course, and many other activities.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a method of decreasing the water resistance to movement, thereby allowing the object to move at an increased speed with a constant applied moving force or at the usual speed with less applied moving force.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composition which can be applied to the surface of a solid projectile which is to be moved through water in order to decrease surface tension and the contact angle involved and yet have a composition which is not easily removable upon contact with the water in order to provide for the above effects for extended periods of time.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an aerosol spray-type composition for the application of the composition of this invention so that the composition can be applied evenly in a micro thin layer in a convenient and efficient manner.
The method of accomplishing these and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.